Sonic Adventure 3 Chaotic Forces
by Key of the Destined
Summary: Set after Shadow the Hedgehog. A new force threatens the world, and he has a relation to Sonic. A lot of SonAmy, and some KnucklesRouge. First fic, flames accepted. will have sequal


**Prologue**

It was a normal day in Station Square, a major city bustling with busy people. Well, normal for Sonic the Hedgehog, that is! Wait. Before I go on, let's rewind to the beginning.

Sonic, the world's fastest hedgehog, (faster than anything, for that matter!) has gotten himself into a pickle… again. The adventurous blue speed demon was trying to save Station Square from the portly, tyrannical Dr. Ivo Robotnick, a.k.a Eggman, and his latest diabolical scheme… again.

The Egghead had built a machine, (what else!) called the Hyper InterDimensional Warphole Generator. Unfortunately for him, the machine required large amounts of energy to create an interdimensional warphole. So, the mad doctor collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds to power his creation.

You see, the Chaos Emeralds are ancient, diamond-like jewels that have immeasurable energy. Each one has a beautiful color.

While trying to stop Robotnick from getting the final Emerald, Sonic was captured by some of Eggman's robots.

**Chapter 1 **

**A Chaotic Beginning**

The only thing weirder than a shoe wearing, glove bearing, talking blue hedgehog suspended in midair by a metal cuff around his waist and locked in an hourglass full of sand on the 12th floor of a levitating, egg-shaped building was the fact that all he thought about was how cold he was!

Suddenly, Sonic heard footsteps coming from the catwalk in front of him. He thought,_ So, Egghead's come to gloat._

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my old… friend, Sonic!" exclaimed the rough, gravely voice of Robotnick.

"What's up, Egghead?" Sonic teased in his medium, hero voice.

"I believe you are! And by the way, MY NAME IS DR. ROBOTNICK!"

"So, what's your big plan this time?"

"It's really none of your business, but I'll tell you. My machine will create a hole in time and space. It will suck up everything within a 500-mile radius! Once it consumes the city, I will build upon its ruins my Eggpire cities! Too bad you won't be around to see it! Activate the hourglass!"

Suddenly, another cuff grabbed Sonic's legs. The entire hourglass turned upside down. The sand slowly started to fall to the bottom!

"Look's like time's killing you!"

He was right! Once all the sand fell, Sonic would be covered, and suffocate! But Sonic just chuckled.

"This is the best you can do? Pl-ease!"

"Laugh all you like! Nothing can save you now!" And with an elegant gesture, Eggman walked off.

Sonic struggled against the cuffs, but it was all in vain. Time was running out, literally! Just when all hope seemed lost, Sonic heard a sound. The sound… of a propeller! He realized that it was the sound of his plane, the Tornado! And only one person could be flying it, his long time, and two tailed, yellow fox friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

Tails cried out, "Hang on Sonic!"

Tails loved to invent things, especially flying things. Only Eggman matches his brilliance. He has always looked to his hero, Sonic.

The Tornado crashed through the Eggdome. Glass flew everywhere! Sonic noticed that the pink, red dress-wearing hedgehog, Amy Rose, was aboard the plane as well. Amy loves Sonic, but he tends to act like he doesn't like her. But hey, like I said, he acts! "Don't worry, Sonic, Amy Rose is here!" she cried gleefully.

Sonic muttered, "Oh, boy."

Just the sand was covering the top of his head, Tails flew the Tornado straight through the top of the hourglass. Amy jumped down, and slammed her giant Piko Piko Hammer on the cuffs, instantly breaking them!

" Hold on, Amy!" Sonic yelled. He grabbed Amy's waist, and they jumped out. " Well, that was a waste of time! Tails, do you have a plan!"

The Tornado landed, and Tails sun his tails around to get to Sonic, a laptop in his hand. " Okay, this place has 24 floors. Eggman must be on the 16th floor. Luckily, it seems he forgot about a secret lift, here!" Tails touched part of the wall, and a cilinderlike tube appeared. Everyone hoped on. But when they got to the 24th floor, they found Eggman, grinning gloatingly.

" Did you really think I wouldn't take a shortcut? HA!" he gloated.

Sonic noticed some robots carrying the Chaos Emeralds. He ran to them, and kicked them in the chest plate. They instantly dropped them, and Eggman yelled at them to pick them up. They scrambled, and they hurriedly put in the Emeralds.

Eggman quickly activated his machine, but something went wrong. The antenna fired the violet beam that made the portal, but the hole was not sucking anything in. In fact, it was pouring out thousands of creatures! Sonic saw some weird beings, such as Shadow, Rouge, and several people Sonic knows or knew.

Chaos passed by Sonic. His dark green eyes seemed to call him to his doom.

"Looks like things just got complicated." Sonic muttered, knowing this was just the beginning.

**Chapter 2:Nega Creatures**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Robotnick watched in shock as all of Sonic's old enemies, and friends, spilled out of the generated warphole. For some odd reason, these creatures seemed darker, meaner, and more evil.

Suddenly, another figure flashed by, shrouded in darkness. Sonic felt an odd sense of overwhelming evil coming form this creature.

Robotnick broke the silence with a yell. "How could this happen! Everything was perfect! It's impossible!"

Tails thought for a moment, and then said, "Maybe the Emeralds were inserted the wrong way! The robots must have put them in upside down! That reversed the turn of the warphole and let these pure evil Negacreatures out into our dimension!

"That Sonic! He's always messing up my plans! Atoma! Get in here!" Eggman said angrily.

From out of the shadows, a figure steeped forward. This tough, weird looking robot was E-124 Atoma. After Eggman saw the power of E-123 Omega, he realized the true potential of his E-100 robots. Since the E-2000 prototypes had failed miserably, he made three new E-100's. This was the strongest.

"Its time for Sonic to finally meet you!"

Suddenly, Eggman heard the flicker of the screen behind him, signaling a communication…

Sonic and his friends had come back to Station Square to talk to the mayor about the creatures, but when they saw what was on the news, they realized they didn't need to.

"This is Serenity Ocarta with the news. Strange creatures have been sighted around the United States. They have made increased havoc everywhere. Also, world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was seen fleeing a military base holding a Chaos Emerald. The base had been keeping the Emerald, which Sonic himself had given."

"Sonic, you didn't take that Emerald, did you?" Amy said, knowing the answer.

" No way! You know me!" Sonic replied, making Amy really relieved.

" I bet it was Nega Sonic! But why would he want a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Who knows? What's important is that we stop all the creatures!" Sonic said heroically.

Suddenly, Eggman landed in front of them in a new robot. He called it the Eggmobile 7.5. He said, " I can't let those creatures get you! That's my job!" He also had a big robot behind him.

" I am E-124 Atoma. Pleasure to meet you, Sonic." Atoma said._ Strength_**: Level 90.3.**_ Speed_**: Level 999.9.**_ Intelligence_**: Level 212.**_ Potential_**: Unknown,** thought Atoma as he scanned Sonic. He seemed like a perfect way to suit his plans.

Suddenly, almost every one of Sonics allies gathered around him. Rouge the Bat, a well-known treasure hunter, wanted to get her hands on the Chaos Emerald Nega Sonic stole. Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge jewel that could control the power of the Chaos Emeralds, was trying to find the Master Emerald pieces, which had been broken by a Nega. The Chaoticx Detective Agency, made of Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee, was working to beat the Negas as well. Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnick who was thought to be dead when he fell to Earth from Space Colony ARK, was trying to find out about his past.

"Okay then, its settled. We all work together! We'll beat the Negas in no time!" Sonic cried with his famous heroic grin.

Note to Readers: In order to increase the reading experience, I must ask you to use your imagination for several of the battles. When you see this symbol, , please use your imagination while I describe the outcomes of the battles.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to New York, the place where Nega Sonic was seen. Small flares of fire sparked behind him as he saw a weird, black tower ahead of him. His gut feeling told him that his doppelganger was in there. Suddenly, strange, black, ironclad soldiers rushed at him. He jumped, and he used his signature Spin Dash, a move when Sonic rolled incredibly fast and knocked his enemies away, and combined it with his patented Bounce Attack to bounce around the soldiers, making them really dizzy. Once they all fell to the ground, Sonic kicked the tower doors open, only to that the other guards were not there.

A deep, waterlogged voice came from the top of the balcony. " Welcome, Sonic, to the Chaos Tower 1. I can't tell you how long I've waited for you. I am Nega Chaos. You may remember the liquid being, Chaos? Well, I assure you, I am the greatest of the both of us!"

Sonic chuckled and replied. " If you're so great, let me see your face!"

The evil Chaos obeyed. He melted and rose up in water. His green eyes were like cold, dark emeralds. His body was aqua blue water. Unlike Chaos, Nega Chaos had a mouth, and his teeth were like small fangs.

Sonic jumped at the dark Nega, but he melted to a puddle and moved onto the wall. He counterattacked by extending one of his claws and grabbed Sonic.

"Now I have you! The water from my body will consume you, and then you will run out of air!"

"Great. Just what I need. Don't you know I can't swim!"

**Meanwhile, Tails had to flee from Nega Shadow, Amy was being taunted by Nega Sonic, the Chaotix Agency was unable to beat Nega Rouge and were captured, and Vector, who had decided that he should go fight alone for now, fell of a cliff battling Nega Knuckles.**

**On the bright side, E-124 Atoma and Knuckles had managed to beat the Nega Biolizard, the prototype of the ultimate life form that led to the creation of Shadow, Rouge had defeated Nega Eggman, and Shadow had defeated 8 Nega Doppelgangers.**

Sonic continued to struggle against the hold of the vile Nega, but he could not get free! The water covered Sonic's when all of the sudden, Tails flew down into the room.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Tails cried. He threw a lightning shaped object (another invention) at the Nega. An electric field covered him. "AAAAAAHHHHHHaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaa!" he cried over the crackling electricity. All water instantly rushed back at Nega Chaos, allowing Sonic to fall to the ground. An explosion erupted from the Nega, sending his spirit back to darkness.

**Meanwhile, Amy had managed to catch Nega Sonic off-guard, Vector had tricked Nega Knuckles and was able to beat him, then he freed his other teammates and together they brought down Nega Rouge, Shadow met his Nega counterpart, and after a drawn out battle, Shadow emerged as the victor.**

Finally, everyone met back in California. Sonic was very proud of Amy for beating his counterpart, and both of them blushed. Sonic really hoped his friends would not make fun of him, but there was another reason he did not hang out with Amy. He feared that his enemies would hurt her, and he vowed he would not let that happen.

While mostly everyone met back, Eggman showed up very late. When he tried to explain, he sputtered, "It…to-took awhile to…uh…uh…defeat Nega Metal Sonic!"

The others bought it, but they still questioned his loyalty. Rouge, on the other hand, did not buy it at all. She was heavily trained in detective work, and so was Knuckles.

Suddenly, the screen of everything in the world showed a face, a face shrouded in black. His silted eyes glowed red, and his smile was a cunning, dark smile.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahah…"the face laughed. "MuhuhaahahahhahahahahahahahHA!MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Sonic knew that this creature was evil incarnate.

**Chapter 3:**

**The True Villain**

The evil face continued to laugh in a sinister voice. All around the world, people stood frozen in fear, because they knew that this guy could annihilate them.

Tails asked, "Who is this guy?"

The face finally spoke in a dark accent. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Chancellor of Carnage, the Duke of Darkness, The Master of Chaos, Emperor Chaoserix! I should explain. Long ago, I ruled the universe. Then, a group of species from every planet came together. They created the mystic jewel, the Master Emerald. This jewel could negate the power of my Chaos Emeralds. With the jewel, they sentenced me to another dimension, but before I left, I put a curse on them that said one of the tribe parts would betray their clan, and my curse worked! Until then, I made an empire in my alternate dimension, and created the creatures that are the Negas. I designed them to be pure evil, exact opposites of this good dimension. I made a plan to return to this dimension. I designed all of your adventures to test your abilities. Once that was done, I put my plan into motion. I gave Robotnick the idea to build the warphole generator. I made him build it so it would allow my Nega Creatures to come to this dimension, no matter what."

Tails spoke up. "So all the times we could have been killed in our adventures, all the time it was just a test?"

Chaoserix laughed and replied. "Of course, you silly fox. How else would you explain all your adventures?"

Rouge suddenly figured out the puzzle. "So you got Eggman to do all the dirty work, building the machine, and when it didn't work…"  
Vector caught on. "…You contacted Eggman to tell him that he could have…"

Knuckles finished with, "…Part of the universe, and of course he accepted. Isn't that right, Egghead?"

Eggman looked like he was trying to find a way out of this, and then frowned, knowing he was caught. "The only thing I'll say is, sayonara, Sonic the Sucker! Come, E-124!"

Atoma replied, "No. Robotnick is no longer my master. I will fight for the side of good, and avenge my brothers that came before me! E-101, E-102, E-103, E-104, E-105, and my big brother, E-123! Goodbye, Dr. Eggman!"

Eggman could not believe his ears. He jumped into his Mobile, and speed away, into the distance.

"Let the domination of Earth begin!" Chaoserix cried with a dark smile.

**Chapter 4**

Domination of Earth 

"Hello, this is Tommy Carter with the latest news. Following Chaoserix's announcement 3 days ago, he has taken over almost the entire world. This reporter is live in a town that has not been taken. Sonic and his friends have confronted a few of his "Chaos Cities" and taken them out, but Chaoserix seems to be invincible! Chaoserix has, ironically, set up his base in Station Square! Citizens have taken refuge in the ruins of the cities.

In other news, a Chaos Emerald was…" Tails turned the T.V. off. The reporter was right. Even though they had tried, they were unable to beat Chaoserix.

"Come on, guys! He's got to have a weak point!" Shadow said, in his deep voice. Even he was trying to cheer Sonic up. Amy had gotten hurt in their last attack, and Sonic felt real guilty.

"I'm alright Sonic! See! Only bandages!" Amy showed Sonic her wrapped up arm. It really wasn't so bad.

"The trouble is we can't find his weakness!" Sonic replied.

"We'll find it!" Cheerful Charmy replied. "We just need a high flying boost!"

Tails suddenly realized something. " Of course! Guys, I'll be in my workshop! I have some work to do!"

Meanwhile in Station Square, Chaoserix was looking down upon his Chaos Armada.

The colorful, unique, chaotic ships appealed to his fantastic mind, but by far, he was proud of his Chaos Base. This ship, almost operational, would be the place that he would finally reconquer the entire universe. All life would bow to him; it would be the site of Sonic's denouement. All of his secrets would be revealed in time, but first he had to pull him away from his friends, especially Amy Rose.

Eggman walked into the room. "My lord, the Chaos Armada is operational. All we need to do is liftoff."

"Excellent, Robotnick. You will have your own ship in the Armada. I'm calling it the Egg Frigate. Tell the Chaos Soldiers to take the Armada up."

"Yes, my lord."

_Soon,_ Chaoserix thought, _soon I will rule over all. Then I will finally take revenge on those meddlesome Hedgehogs and Echidnas. This planet will be the first to fall._

"So this is it. This is your latest creation. Wheow!" Sonic was very impressed. Tails had built something in only three days. Now all he had to do was duplicate his invention.

"You like. This thing will finally take out Chaoserix. The Blue Typhoon is ready to go!"

**Chapter 5**

**Battle for the Universe**

"Turbines to speed."

"Thrusters max."

Chaoserix smiled as he said, "LIFTOFF!"

The Chaos Armada blasted off into deep space. Chaoserix got ready to give his announcement.

"People of Earth, I am Emperor Chaoserix! If you do not give in to my demands, I will destroy your planet with my Chaos Cannon!

**1: **Get the last 5 Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Nega Eggman.

**2:** Make Sonic and his friends come to me in outer space.

**3:** Surrender your freedom and pledge your lives to me!

You have a day to meet those demands. The countdown starts now!"

Tails's Base

Countdown to cannon: 24 hrs. 59 min.

Tails was finally finished with his new invention. With it, Chaoserix would finally be defeated. Sonic suddenly rushed into the room. "Tails! Looks like we have a change in plans! Chaoserix is going to blow up the Earth in 1 day!"

"I don't know if the new ships can go in space, but I'll try."

Shadow was thinking really hard. He desperately wanted to remember his past, and he knew he had to team up with this blue hedgehog. Suddenly, he remembered…space…Space Colony ARK…

ARK Runway to Cannon

2 years ago

Shadow walked up to the blue hedgehog, Sonic, and was deeply surprised. He should have died from that capsule explosion. If he didn't stop him from reaching the Eclipse Cannon, his plans would be ruined!

"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought you died in that capsule when it shot out to space."

"What can I say? I die-hard. I managed to use Chaos Control just in time!"

"I see. So there's more to you than just looking like me. You couldn't use a fake Emerald, not at all." _Maybe he has a connection to the powers of Chaos._ "What exactly are you, anyway?"

Both of them started to walk a little faster. "What you see is what you get! I'm just a guy who loves adventure!"

"Well, hedgehog, your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

Both of them started to run to the cannon! "Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of Chaos Control!"

"Alright, Shadow. Let's finish this!"

Shadow opened his eyes. He knew that there was more to the memory, but he couldn't really remember anything else.

"Why so glum?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Alright, everyone!" Tails yelled to the new team. "We only have 24 hrs. 52 min to pull this thing off. I've made new plans to take on the Chaos Armada. Within three ships in the Armada, there are pass parts to get into the Chaos Base. After a strike team gets the card, they have to blow the ship up. Once we get in the base, I'll cut off the power supply. That will buy us some time to get into the Chaos Throne. I'll be setting up a bomb in the core of the base. That will give you 30 min. to beat Chaoserix and get out! Alright, let's go!"

Egg Frigate

Cannon countdown: 21 hrs. 5 min.

Eggman was talking to his master, Chaoserix, via. Space communication. "My lord, all is going well! We've had 3 Chaos Emeralds transmitted, Sonic and his friends are coming toward us to attack, and over 50 of the Earth has given up!"

"Excellent, but we still need 2 Emeralds, don't we? That Knuckles has 1 of them, and he has 80 of the Master Emerald! If he gets the last few pieces on this base, my plan will be ruined! Rouge has the other Emerald, and 10 of the Master Emerald! Get over here. I have something to show you. And bring the Emeralds!"

Robotnick stepped on the round transporter. A wave of purple went around him, and he disappeared with a flash of light. The same light flashed aboard the Chaos Base, and Eggman appeared on an identical circle.

Chaoserix was right in front of him. "Eggman. Allow me to show you my Chaos Cannon. This machine has enough power to destroy a galaxy! Unfortunately, in order to unlock that power, Chaos energy is needed. That's why we need the Emeralds. With 5, we can destroy a planet. In order to allow it to not overheat when used, we need all 7. Hand me the Emeralds. I already have 2, thanks to my Negas."

Eggman obeyed. Chaoserix floated to dome glass balls. One by one, he inserted the Emeralds. The containers glowed the color of their Emerald.

"Perhaps Earth would like a demonstration of the cannons power!"

Chaoserix walked over to the keyboard. He inserted the word ALINA, and typed in CHAOS FIRE SEQUNCE INITIATE. ACTIVATE AUXILARY THRUST. FIRE LOCATION: **VENUS. COUNTDOWN 5…4…3…2…1…FIRE.**

A burst of purple energy came to the black jewel in the center of the cannon. The sound of concentrated energy came, and the cannon fired a beam of purple energy, and it sped past Earth. The citizens looked in terror, as the beam hit Venus. The plant suddenly exploded in a fiery blast!

Eggman was in total shock! He could not believe the power of that blast! He couldn't imagine what 7 Emerald power would be like.

Blue Typhoon

Countdown: 19 hrs. 16 min.

Knuckles was thinking to himself. He thought about what just happened. _I can't believe Chaoserix doesn't have a trick up his sleeve. Why does he really want the Chaos Emeralds? Only time will tell._

Sonic looked out the window. He wondered why he did not remember his past. He saw the Chaos Armada. He and Amy would be using the Hyper Tornado's when the attack started. They would have to destroy as many ships as possible, so Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow could sneak in the Chaos Dragon, so Espio and Atoma could get in the Egg Frigate, and so Vector and Charmy could infiltrate the Chaos Scorpion.

**CHAOS ARMADA: 4 MINUTES AND CLOSING** rang the voice of the computer. Sonic and the gang jumped in the ships, and off they went! The attack was on!

Egg Frigate

Countdown: 13 hrs. 4 min.

"Guys! We have two of the parts of the pass! Meet us outside as soon as possible!" Sonic cried through the walkie-talkie to Espio and Atoma.

"We understand, Sonic. Just give us a few more minutes." Espio called back.

Atoma found a folder. It was labeled 'Operation Chaos'. _Why would Robotnick have this?_ Atoma opened the file. There was tons of information in this thing! Plans for the Chaos Base, plans for the Emeralds, then he saw it. Operation Chaos was Complete Harmful Annilation Of Son!

"I've found the pass part!" Espio cried.

Atoma put the file in a compartment, and then left with Espio.

Sonic saw a streak of gold come out of the Egg Frigate, and then the entire ship exploded in a giant fireball! "Time for action! Amy, move to that jellyfish like ship over there!"

"I'm on it!" Amy rushed to the hanger ship, and fired 2 shots of pink energy at the center. The ship rocked from impact, but it sent out weird, manta like ships out to attack! One of them hit Amy's lower left wing! "I'm hit! Help me!"

"Don't worry, Amy!" Sonic cried as he used a hook to grab Amy's ship.

"Thanks, Sonic."

All of the manta ships swooped on top of them! Sonic fired several shots of blue energy, and the ships exploded, but more were coming! "Time to get out of this fight!" Sonic and Amy both powered their jets and stopped by the huge Chaos Base. Tails entered in the word ALINA, and the hanger doors opened. All the ships slowly went in, straight into the unknown darkness that awaited them.

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Secrets**

The Hyper Tornados flew into the hanger of the Chaos Base. Oddly enough, the hanger was completely empty. The golden ships landed in the middle of the room, and the glass covering the cockpit opened, allowing everyone to get out.

"You know, just in case, we should destroy the gravitational control grid! That could buy us some time!" Rouge suggested.

"Great idea, Rouge, and you could be the one to do it!" Tails said.

"Great."

"Alright, guys. I'm going to take out that power supply, which should be in the right hand spike. Rouge, the GCG is in the left hand spike. The Throne room is at the very top of the Base. Good luck!"

Power Grid

Cannon Countdown: 10 hrs. 54 min.

"Sonic, I'm in position. The Power Grid is going down!"

"Roooarrrahh!"

Tails turned around. He saw himself looking at a giant, black, mutant-floating scorpion! "I've got a small problem. Don't worry! I've got it covered."

Tails started to spin his tails, and he flew into the air! He flew next to the eye, and slapped him with his tail!

The scorpion dropped to ground, dead. It took him 3 hrs to, but he managed to beat the beast. Tails stepped into his Tornado Mobile 2, and fired a missile into the power grid, and it exploded! All the lights suddenly shut down.

GCG

Cannon Countdown: 10 hrs. 54 min.

"Sonic, I'm in position. Things are about to go topsy turvy around here!"

"RAHAHGHHHAHG!" Came a sound from behind Rouge. She turned around, and came face to face with a humongous worm!

"I've got a small problem, but I can handle it!" She said. Rouge jumped and flew at the worm, but it slammed her, whacking her Chaos Emerald out of her pocket! Eggman flew by, caught the Emerald, and flew away!

The huge worm fell to the ground, dead. It took her 3 hrs, but she finally defeated the beast, but she still had lost her Chaos Emerald! At least she still had the Master Emerald pieces for Knuckles. She suddenly spied something shiny in the worm's teeth. She took it out, and saw it was the last pieces of the Master Emerald! "Knucklehead is going to love me for this!" She then moved to the GCG. "Enter password. How about, ALINA. All right, I'm in! Shutdown, now!" Suddenly the ship turned on one side.

Chaos Base Corridor

Cannon Countdown: 7 hrs. 54 min.

Sonic and the gang were almost to the Throne room when the ship lost all power and turned on its side. Tails and Rouge did it!

"Oh Knucklehead, I've got a little gift for you! The last pieces of the Master Emerald!"

"You're the best Rouge!" Knuckles replied a little too happily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. I see you've got yourself a girlfriend." Chaoserix said, pointing at Amy, who was holding Sonic's hand.

"SHUT UP!" they both cried.

"Sorry, sorry. You know, Sonic, you don't remember anything about your past, do you? Maybe it's time you hear the truth. I'll start from the beginning. I was a being from the planet Darkara, neighbor planet to Lighttera. Both of the planets had been in war for all time, not even knowing why. In my life, I was always ridiculed, just because I was smarter, a projectionist, a person who did not want to fight. I embraced darkness, and I turned into the being you see now. In order to become immortal, I destroyed my parents, and absorbed their life force. I then destroyed my planet, and spread my reign to the galaxy. 2 tribes of the resisters were the Hedgehogs and the Echidnas. Once the Echidnas tried to steal the Master Emerald, I awakened, and took over the body of a red hedgehog. I made him marry Queen Alina, and she gave birth to three children. One of them was…you, Sonic. You have some of my power. I'm your father."

Suddenly, a circle of blue appeared, and a robed figure came out…

**Chapter 7**

**Return and Sacrifice**

The robed figure stepped toward Sonic, and cried "We've finally found you!" She stepped back to the blue portal like thing and cried, "It's him! Come out!"

Two other figures stepped out of the portal. Both were hedgehogs, but they were different. One was a girl, a pink hedgehog wearing battle armor. The other was a green hedgehog that wore a red vest.

Sonic was confused. "Who are you?"

The pink hedgehog spoke, "Honestly! We travel from dimension to dimension, risking life and limb, barely escaping, trying to find you, and you don't even remember us! I'm your sister, Sonya!"

The green one spoke, "Yeah, dude, and I'm your bro! Manic!"

The robed figure threw the robe down, to reveal a dress and a crown. She was a purple hedgehog. Sonic saw the others also had crowns. "And I'm your mother, Queen Alina!"

"This is all very touching, but I'm afraid we're in the middle of something!" Chaoserix interrupted. "CHAOS OBLITERATION!" A beam of black energy fired from Chaoserix, and headed straight for Sonic!  
"I won't lose my son again!" Alina cried, and stepped in-between the beam and Sonic. Time seemed to stop, then the beam hit! "My son. You must defeat your father. Please! Do it for the universe. Give them a chance! I will give you my power, but only your power can truly defeat him! Remember, the Chaos Emeralds are powered by good as well as evil! I love you, my… Son..i.i.i.ic..Sonic." And with that, Alina's body glowed gold and swirled around Sonic, and seemed to go in him.

Shadow suddenly remembered something…

ARK Lab

52 years ago

"Maria, you've been shot!" Shadow cried from within his capsule. Maria Robotnick, cousin of Ivo, was leaning against the controls of the capsule, clutching her heart.

"Shadow, promise me you will save those people…on Earth…please."

"Maria!"

"Promise you will…give those peoples…a chance…to be happy…promise!"

"I promise, Maria. Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She pushed the launch button, and the capsule blasted to Earth.

"MARIA!"

Present

Cannon Countdown: 4 hrs. 3 min.

"Maria sacrificed herself for me. I made a promise to her. I will fulfill that promise, no matter what!" Shadow started to concentrate his energy. A wave of blue circled around him, and he floated into the air! "I won't let you destroy the planet Maria loved! Sonic, you have to defeat this monster, but I can help! Chaoserix, your time in this universe is almost up! CHAOS SACRIFICE!" Shadow flew straight to Chaoserix, a streak of blue behind him. His body slammed into him, and he screamed in agony. Shadow started to disappear.

"Shadow," Sonic said horrified. "What have you done?"

"I've weakened this monstrosity, but it took all my energy. It's over for me, but I kept my promise to Maria, so now I can rest easy. Good bye, my friend." Shadow completely disappeared, leaving this world.

"This isn't over! I will destroy you, Sonic!" Chaoserix cried, getting ready to fight his son.

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle of the Ages**

Base Core

Cannon Countdown: 2 hrs. 31 min.

"I'm finally in! Now all I have to do is set the bomb, and help Sonic.."

"Not so fast, fox boy!" Eggman's voice came from behind Tails. "You're not setting any bomb today!"

"I'd like to see you stop me!"

"You think you can beat me! HA! Bring it on, fox boy!"

Tails rushed at Eggman, and tried to kick him down, but he crouched down, and Tails missed. Tails threw something on the ground, and out came his Tornado Mobile 2. He hopped in, and turned it on. Eggman pressed a button, and his Egg Mobile 7.5. Both of them were equally matched, but who would win?

Throne Room

Cannon Countdown: 2 hrs. 22 min.

Sonic rushed at Chaoserix, then jumped, and slammed into his head. Chaoserix quickly recovered, and used a move he called Chaos Confuser. It seemed the air itself seemed to twist! Sonic saw multiple Chaoserix's. He concentrated to find the one that gave off an evil aroma, and Spin Dashed into his stomach. Chaoserix used Chaos Control, and Sonic froze! A tentacle grabbed Sonic, and held him up high!

"Now I have you, son! I will destroy you, slowly, so you will feel agony!"

"NO!" Amy screamed.

"What did you say!"

"I SAID NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL SONIC! AHHHHHAHHHHHAHHH!" A wave of red energy swirled around Amy, and she cried, "KNUCKLES! HAND ME YOUR CHAOS EMERALD!" Knuckles threw the Emerald, Amy caught it, and held it tight. More energy swirled, and it became gold! Amy was going Super! Her dress became gold, her hair grew longer, and turned gold, and her shoes became golden boots. Her eyes turned red! "Now you will face me! You will be beaten, Chaoserix!" She charged at him, and said, "CHAOS NOVA!" A blast of golden energy fired at Chaoserix, and he dropped Sonic, and flew across the room!

"Sonic! Are you alright!"

"You did great Amy!" Sonic stood up, grabbed Amy, and kissed her. They stayed that way for a few seconds, until Sonic said, "I always loved you. Always. I just…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was always chasing you."

"I kind of liked that. I got to see you!"

"Aww. How sweet. You kiss before I destroy you both! CHAOS CONTROL!" Chaoserix disappeared with a flash of light.

Base Core

Countdown: 30 minutes 

Eggman layed on the ground, defeated. Tails went over to the core, and set the bomb for 30 minutes. He rushed to the Cannon Core to meet Sonic.

Cannon Core

Countdown: 29 minutes

Chaoserix was waiting for the flash of light, and he had expected Sonic and Amy to appear, but he was surprised to see everyone, even Eggman (who was secretly a double agent working against him), with him.

"Friends always stick together, Chaoserix. Face it. No matter how hard you try, no matter how many worlds you destroy, you can't beat two things: friendship… and love. You'll never beat us!" Sonic said boldly.

"Who cares about friends? I have all my Emeralds!" All the Chaos Emeralds suddenly went to Chaoserix. He absorbed them, and he suddenly turned into a monster.

_How am I going to beat that? _Sonic thought. _Wait. Mom said the Chaos Emeralds work for good. I have all my friends, my family, and rivals on my side! I need the Emeralds! Or do I?_ Sonic started to charge his energy, and he went floating up high! A field of gold surrounded him, but he was not gold! He was in a new form! Omega Sonic!

Omega Sonic charged at Chaoserix, and said, "CHAOS NOVABURST!" A huge blast sent Chaoserix flying into the pit of the Cannon. All the Chaos Emeralds went into Sonic's hands. "Let's go home."

Outside Chaos Base

Countdown: 0 minutes 10 sec.

All the Hyper Tornados sped toward Earth, and the entire Chaos Base exploded! This made a domino effect, and all the ships in the Armada exploded in dazzling colors. All around Earth, people started to celebrate, and Sonic and Amy sat together, watching the beautiful fireworks.

**Epilogue**

Sonic and Amy finally started to date. Sonic is learning about his past from his brother and sister. Eggman decided to leave Sonic happy, for now. E-124 Atoma continues to be a reliable ally for Sonic. Rouge decided to stop treasure thieving, and help Knuckles protect the Master Emerald. Sonic's brother and sister moved into an apartment by Sonic's. The world became a peaceful place, for now.

Who knows what Sonic's next adventure will be? All he knows is, for the time being, he can finally relax.

See Ya' Next Time!

(The End…For Now)


End file.
